


Making And Not Making A Move

by City_Of_Weird



Series: Tiktok did a number on my writing ngl [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy having the energy but being a little confused, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Slytherin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird
Summary: Based off this tiktok:https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJy4D9xo/Draco gets a little jealous...
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Tiktok did a number on my writing ngl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930192
Kudos: 62





	Making And Not Making A Move

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, I wrote this based off this tiktoks idea. 
> 
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJy4D9xo/

Until last night Draco Malfoy, and Y/n Y/l/n had been  _ secretly _ dating. It was last night in the slytherin common-room that the news broke. Y/n was coming down from her dorm room to meet Draco at the top of the astronomy tower when she was approached by Theodore Nott. 

Y/n was not that surprised when Theodore had asked her out, he had been throwing hints out for the last couple weeks, all ones that Y/n had tried to nicely decline. Where the problem did lie was Y/n was happily dating Draco. 

“Oh, Umm…” Y/n had hurriedly stubbled out, trying to think up a reason to say no without letting it be known who she was seeing. 

“Come on, just say yes. Don’t tell me that you’ve been leading me on this entire time.” Theodore said, his eyebrows raised, and an entitled tone of voice. “You have to at this point with all the signals you have been sending my way.” His hand had started creeping closer to Y/n’s arm on the staircase banister. 

Suddenly, Theodore was pulled away as Y/n was getting ready to try to dash past the boy, fearing how uncomfortable Theodore was making her feel. There stood Draco Malfoy holding Theodore by the collar in front of her very eyes. 

“What were you doing over here making Y/n visibly upset, Nott?” Draco spat out behind Theodore’s ear. 

Theodore sputtered, “Nothing that is to your concern Malfoy.” Theodore had attempted to jerk out of Draco’s grip, but ultimately failed. 

“Actually,” Draco sneered, taking on a mocking voice, “I do believe it’s my  _ concern _ , Nott. Especially seeing as Y/n is my girlfriend.” Draco released the grip on the other boy's shirt, waving him away. “Run along, Y/n and I have places to be.” He looked, finally making eye contact with Theodore, glaring. “If I find you have been even looking at Y/n funny, I will hex you into a rat. Am I clear?” 

With a nod, Theodore had run off. Draco smiled at Y/n, satisfied. “Ready to go look at the moon, Sweetheart?” 

It was later that Y/n, and Draco realized it was to go tell the entire student, and staff alike at Hogwarts that Draco, and Y/n were together. That was how Y/n found herself corned by her dear cousin Cedric. 

Cedric had found her in the courtyard, on her way to go hang out with Draco, and Pansy. “Y/n, wait a second. I need to talk to you.” 

Once he had caught up with her, he asked what Y/n had been hoping to avoid. “Are you seriously dating Malfoy?” 

Y/n sighed. “Yes...but please don’t tell anyone in our family..for now please.” The whole reason Y/n, and Draco had kept it a secret was because they both knew how disapproving Y/n’s family already was of her being sorted into slytherin, let alone what they would say about Y/n dating slytherins’ golden boy. Seeing that Cedric was even requested by her own parents not to mention how closely related the two were, ashamed of the house Y/n was sorted into, Y/n was really hoping they would not find out, or at least give her enough time to figure out how to break it to her parents. In her hurried thoughts, Y/n had turned around, spotting Draco looking at her, and eating a crisp, green apple, and waiting for her to join him. “Okay.. I have to go no-“

Her arm was jerked by Cedric pulling her back around to him, making her cut off her sentence in shock. “What?!” 

The look in Cedric’s eyes was intense. “If he ever harms you in anyway you have to tell me, you are like a little sister to me understood?” 

“Of course.” Y/n said, nodding. She knew even with how little her own parents cared for her, Cedric did his best to still look out for her. He was only worried for her, understandably with how Draco acted to protect the image he had created for himself to please his own father. 

It was then that Y/n heard her name coming from another slytherin student that she didn’t know well enough to know the name off. “Y/n! Ummm… Y/n look over there.” 

When Y/n turned to look, she saw Draco with a scowl on his face shoving by other students, coming towards her. Draco noticing the moment she caught sight of him, with how intense his focus was on her, shouted. “Y/n! What the hell are you doing over there with a hufflepuff!” 

Tilting her head back, Y/n was growing exasperated. “Nothing, Draco. It’s fine.” Y/n walked up in front of him, but Draco walked right by her, making straight for Cedric. 

“Ya know, it’s not fine Y/n. First Nott, now Diggory.” The look on Draco’s face as he spoke only managed to grow more sour. “People apparently need to be taught to leave you alone,  _ especially when you want to be left alone.”  _ As he said that last sentence, Draco sent a hex quickly at Cedric. 

One that Cedric didn’t have enough time to block. Y/n gasped out in shock. “Draco!” 

Cho who was somewhat near, and saw the whole thing went to get a teacher. Soon enough, Professor Sprout came to help Cedric, bringing Draco with her as she left. 

Later, after Draco had been given detention Y/n went to meet him. Immediately it turned into a yelling match. 

“Draco! You can’t just hex people.” 

“If people are bothering you, you need to start hexing them Y/n!” 

“I don’t need to hex people to get back at them!” 

“Hexing people who are trying to make a move on my girl just doesn’t sit too well-“ Draco stopped when he noticed that Y/n had started to laugh. “What?” 

“Cedric wasn’t making a move on me.” Y/n managed to get out in between giggles. 

“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but that is absolutely what it looked like from-“ Y/n interrupted Draco once again. 

“Malfoy, Cedric wasn’t putting the moves on me. He’s my cousin.” Y/n continued past Draco’s soft ‘oh’, “He was more threatening that if you didn’t treat me right he would handle it or something to that extent. Quite a funny look on him to be honest.” 

Draco slung an arm around Y/n’s shoulders, looking smug. “I do believe you would take me out before Diggory even had the chance.” 

“Sure would.” Y/n hummed in response allowing them to finish making their way back to the slytherin common room from where they had stopped to argue on one of the deserted staircases. 

“Now please explain to me how you, and Diggory are related.” Draco urged. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos lovies give me serotonin
> 
> Live Like Animals- Nothing But Thieves  
> is a great song check it out!!


End file.
